paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
White Xmas
The White Xmas heist is a loud-only heist in Payday 2, released on December 4, 2014, in Update #48. The crew has been contracted by Vlad to reclaim his shipment of Colombian cocaine as the plane transporting it was crashed by his drunk Bosnian Norwegian brother-in-law. The crew must escort Vlad's brother-in-law to safety to prevent interrogation by the police to find out if he is connected to Vlad, while taking any valuables (and toast) they can. Objectives # Locate the crash site # Escort the pilot to the lumber yard # Signal the helicopter with a flare # Wait for the helicopter # Find loot (optional) # Escape Walkthrough # Continue ahead, left and then drop down from the ledge. Directly ahead is the burning wreckage of the plane # Shout at the pilot by pressing the shout key, and he will get up and begin moving towards the lumber yard. # The pilot will collapse to the ground in his drunken state several times during his walk, so players will need to shout at him to get him moving again when this happens. Note however, that the pilot does not need to be constantly shouted at while he is up, as he will make his own way to the lumber yard. # Light the flare and wait for the helicopter to arrive. The pilot doesn't move anywhere unless prompted by the players, so there is no need to guard him. It is worth noting that while Bain and Vlad constantly remind the players to look for loot, it is actually optional and not required to complete the heist. However, it is advisable to look for the loot, as it is necessary to complete the Almir's Toast achievement if desired by the player. In addition, the bulk of the heist payout is in finding the Pure Columbian cocaine scattered around the map in the Christmas presents. # Once the helicopter arrives, shout at the pilot and he will make his way to the helicopter. Again, he will need periodic prompting to move as he falls down several times. (The helicopter can arrive either at the crash site, or at the lumber yard). # When the pilot is on board, the helicopter will leave. Players must then light another flare (again, this can be at the lumber yard or near the crash site),and then waiting for the escape/loot helicopter to arrive (1 minute) # If players wish to continue looking for loot, simply signal the helicopter again once they are ready to leave. This is because the initial loot/escape helicopter will leave after a certain period if the crew do not escape. Achievements Trivia *It is the first seasonal/event heist not to be contracted by Bain. * The Almir's Toast is a giant sandwich found randomly inside Christmas presents. It's transported in a green heavy duffel bag and has to be secured in the chopper in order for the achievement to be completed. It's one of the most valuable loot bags in the game, yielding the same amount of money as a single Turret Part. * When throwing the cocaine, be careful not to throw it into the rotors of the helicopter, as doing so will destroy the bag. XMas Presents 2014-12-05 00003.jpg|The rare Almir's Toast XMasAlmir.jpg|Thrash loot: Almir doll XMasCoke.jpg|Pure Cocaine loot bag XMasDuck.jpg|Thrash loot: Giant duck XMasJewelry.jpg|Jewelry loose item XMasLion.jpg|Thrash loot: Lion pluche XMasMoney.jpg|3x Money Bundle XMasSenpei.jpg|Thrash loot: Bulldozer senpei Helicopter Locations HeliAntenna.jpg|Helicopter arrival at "Antenna" HeliValley.jpg|Helicopter arrival at "" HeliLumber.jpg|Helicopter arrival at "Lumber Mill" Video Official PAYDAY Xmas Carol 2014|Payday 2 Xmas Carol 2014 - The Trailer of White Xmas Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 34 Ho Ho Ho (Assault)|Ho Ho Ho - White Xmas Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists